Wishes Do Come True
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: kuki and wally have a huge fight and wishes to never even meet wally. will she regret this wish?
1. a wish

**Hey here's my new story! This is just the beginning and trust me it will get better! So sit back and enjoy the ride**

Wally and Kuki have going out for a year now and they'd have they're ups and downs like any ordinary couple. But they had mostly good times and when they fight, watch it

Wally was waiting outside the school for Kuki like everyday to drive her home. Wally was freezing his nuts off because it was freezing cold, Kuki's always out here before he is. He goes inside to walk to her locker but as he goes closer he sees a guy leaning against the locker talking to Kuki and she's laughing! Laughing!

Wally sees the guy smirking at her and she seems to be enjoying it. Wally storms right up to the guy shouting "lay off!" and socked the guy square in the face, knocking him to the ground

Kuki looked at him in surprised "what the hell Wally!"

"your shocked at me? Your flirting with this guy!"

She looked at the guy then back at Wally "he's my tutor for geometry! I'm barely passing! He was just telling me something about mrs. Obrian today!" Kuki helped the poor guy off the ground with him plugging his nose

The guy said "never mind, you can find yourself another tutor" and ran off

Kuki called for him "Robert!" she turned to Wally "unbelievable Wally..." she walked and purposely bumped into him

"what?"

"why do you punch every guy that I talk to!" she yelled

"because I don't know if they're taking you from me!" he yelled back, he grabbed her hand to turn her around

"oh so you think hoagie likes me too? You punched him just a few days ago!"

"that was a accident!"

"oh ya? Oh sorry hoagie for my hand connecting forcefully to your face!" she said sarcastically

"what am I supposed to do then?"

"be less protective, I'm not a item Wally!"

"I know your not it's just what would happen if you left me for another guy?"

Kuki sighed "I understand but me and you know that'll never happen. But every guy I talk to hasn't put a hand on me"

Wally gave her a look "how can you say that? Johnny cramius was touching you and you didn't give a damn!"

"what the hell are you talking about? He was giving me a handshake!" she laughed at his stupidity "god Wally... Stop being so protective!"

"I wish you weren't such a airhead! Can't you see these guys are flirting with you?"

Kuki froze "what? God your so stupid! These guys mean no harm!"

"now your talking crazy, I'm taking you home" he was dragging Kuki away until she snatched her hand back

"stop Wally! So everything I say that makes sense is crazy?"

"no! Only at times..."

"Wally... How could you? That really hurts. So you just want me to be a silent no opinionated girlfriend?"

"well-"

"what! I thought you loved me Wally... Apparently not! We are so done! I wish I never fell in love with you! I wish I never even met you!" and Kuki ran out with tears in her eyes, as she opened the door a huge blast of wind hit her face and a bright light appeared

**Cant wait till next chapter? Then use that little button down there and review! And vote on my poll!**


	2. wish come true

Next moment before she knew it she sat up in bed, "it was only a dream..." she got her fuzzy slippers on and did her usual morning routine for school. As she went out the door her mom yelled "have a good 1st day of school!" Kuki mumbled "that was weird"

Once she got to school she saw everyone was just staring at her, he breathed into her hand to see if she had bad breath "no, I'm good"

She went to her class to see the teacher say "everyone, we have a new student from Japan named Kuki sanban. Please make her feel at home"

"moved from?" she thought, she came here when she was 5. That didn't make sense "um sir, I've been here"

The teacher looked at her funny, the class snickered "oh! Like you've visited? Well welcome back" which Kuki gave a weird look

She tapped Abby that was next to her "what's with the teacher?"

Abby just stared at the teacher "new haircut? I know you're the new girl and all but abby thinks you should pay attention"

"new girl?" thought Kuki out loud

"ya, that's what we call someone from a different place here. What class you have next?"

"Sweeney, and don't you know that?" asked the confused Kuki

"Abby has him too I could show you after class... Oh and sorry abby's not a psychic" abby rolled her eyes

Kuki thought this was strange, was Wally pulling a prank or something? Did he have the teacher in on it? She just played it cool till end of class

She and Abby walked together "so what is this some prank?"

Abby looked at her funny "what are you talking about?"

"the whole 'new girl' thing"

"okay what do you want us to call you? Outsider, alien?"

"never mind..." groaned Kuki

Abby spoke up "your one strange girl, Abby thinks shell like you" she smiled

As the day went on lunch came and still known as the new girl. Kuki went to find someone that she knew but didn't find anyone. Abby came up to her "hey girl! You look lost, want to sit with us?"

"I always sit with you though Abby"

"okay? You can sit with us for now on if that's what you mean? Ill introduce you to the guys but some can be rather... Perverted"

Kuki giggled she obviously knew hoagie's and wally's perverted jokes and the way they acted. They were just typical hormone boys

Kuki led Abby to the table like usual and sat down, Abby looked at her strange "how did you know we sat here?"

"I'll go along with it... Just followed your direction"

"what do you mean-?" but Abby was cut off by chants of the guys coming by

"hey Abby!" said the guys

"hey guys, that's Kuki. She moved her from Japan"

Kuki was about to protest that she's been her but she decided not to ruin the fun. "hello Kuki, pleasure to meet you" said Nigel with his hand out, Kuki shook it

"well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" said hoagie as he took her hand and kissed it, abby whacked him "fool, you don't want to creep her out and moved back!"

"sorry about my perverted friend there"

"I know Wally"

"how do you know my name?"

Hoagie nudged him "you get around!"

"ya, the chicks can't get enough of this" he high fived hoagie

Kuki rolled her eyes, as they sat down they talked. Kuki wasn't really in the mood for talking to Wally until he spoke up "I barely even know you and your already giving me the cold shoulder. If it's about what I said I'm sorry, I tend to go to far"

"how can you not remember yesterday Wally? What you said was really mean and I demand a apology" everyone looked at her funny "I never met you before, you could be mistaking me for someone else"

"Abby don't you remember? I told you all about it last night?"

"Abby just meet you"

Kuki was stunned "so you've never meet me before, any of you?" everyone shook their heads no, Kuki remembered the wish she made and the bright light. It came true... Kuki stood up to go to the bathroom because she felt sick but once she stood up it was all to much for her so she fainted

She blinked her eyes several times and everything was blurry, finally she saw everyone hovering her in the nurses office

Abby spoke "you okay girl?"

"what happened?"

"you fainted" said Nigel

"apparently you're so nuts it was too much for you" said hoagie, Abby whacked him

Kuki whacked his arm "I'm not nuts" hoagie rolled his eyes

Wally helped her up "no offense, but what happened... You kind of are"

"that's great, everyone thinks of me as a loon"

Wally just stared at her "what?" she asked

"dont think of this too much but you have really pretty eyes" Kuki went red "thanks... You too"

They guys snickered "they're not pretty... They're handsome"

"riiight" said Abby "it's only her first day of school and your already flirting with her. What girl haven't you led on?"

Kuki giggled a bit "I'm sorry but wally's a player?

Wally said defensively "I wouldn't really say-"

Then Kuki bursted out laughing uncontrollably, apparently it was contagious because Nigel and Abby started laughing to. Wally said "I can get girls! Girls bow before me" then hoagie started laughing

Kuki stopped and said "are you sure we've never met before?"

"here she goes again" said Nigel

"I promise you that we have not" said Wally

"okay..." Kuki said quietly. Deep down she was glad because then the fight didn't happen and they weren't together but that's just the thing... She wanted them together again but she knew exactly what he liked and didn't

After school everyone was sitting On a bench like they were waiting for someone, Kuki came down the steps of the school and Abby yelled "it's about time! C'mon girl!"

"where we going?"

"well it's your first day here so we wanted to give you a tour of the town"

"that's nice and all but..." she saw hoagie pleading because after they probably go for ice cream after. And they she saw Wally begging with her eyes probably to get to know her better

"fine" Kuki gave in and went in the car

By the time they finished taking about literally everything there was only one thing Kuki wanted to bring up that she knew it would be hard "how's the TND?"

The car stopped suddenly and everyone gave her a serious look, Nigel asked sternly "how do you know of that?"


	3. do you remember?

**Okay make sure you read the bottom because I need SOMEONE to explain something to me! And it is loooooong and vote on my new poll!**

Kuki just stared at them regretting to say anything, she froze "I umm..." she gulped "was part of it"

"what? We know the Japanese TND and KND and I've never seen you" said Nigel

Kuki felt so dumb she did not know what to do but say... "I'm new!"

"new? There are no new comers. It's either your in or out" Kuki gulped

Everyone took out their guns "talk!" yelled Nigel

Kuki mumbled "okay then" she took a deep breath and said really fast ".!"she gasped for air **(what it said was "yesterday at school wally thought I was flirting with some guy so… punched him in the face being all protective. Don't get me wrong its cute but annoying. So we had a fight and then I wished we never meet and I guess that caused me to never exsist!"**

Hoagie went wide eyed "wow."

"wait, what does Wally have to do with it?" asked Abby

"well...ummm..." Kuki felt the heat rise to her cheeks "we were like, together. So that's why we got into the fight about him being protective"

Wallys face went red and hoagie nudged him will snickering which gave him a whack in the arm. Wally wanting to end the awkwardness yelled "how do you know about the TND? You had to be in our sector!"

"fine. Quiz me about KND" said Kuki

Abby asked fast "who helped us escape when we were strapped to a iceberg?"

"Lenny, who later became a double agent" she replied

"who did numbuh 86 have a crush on?" asked hoagie

"well it depends. She thought Wally was cute but mostly had a crush on Patton"

"when did I come back to earth?" asked Nigel

"march 9, 2012. You came for a visit but then decided to quit to stay"

Everyone was silent until Wally spoke up "when did we first meet?"

"who was nigels old girlfriend?"

"lizzie, but they broke up after a tree house incident"

Hoagie said "how do you know, you weren't even there"

"I'm telling you the truth! I was there! I was the missing numbuh 3 of sector V. It's just that dumb wish changed everything"

"well... This is awkward" said Abby turning back around

"your telling me" mumbled Kuki

After a minute of driving Wally demanded "stop the car"

Nigel looked around "what! Did I hit something! Oh god, not again!"

"no, I want to talk to Kuki"

Everyone went silent until Wally frowned "alone!"

"were not going outside! We'll freeze our nuts off!" complained hoagie

"stop hoagie! They could... Reconnect" whispered Abby

So they silently walked outside while Wally just stared at Kuki "I thought I knew you but I didnt know how. But I'll tell you this, I like you since I saw you. When hoagie kissed your hand I was ready to sock him. When I saw you nothing else mattered and I forgot everyone around me, when you fainted I was the first to be by your side. I didn't know why but I felt like I had to"

"wally... What you said earlier made us breakup. You were too protective and you even punched hoagie. I don't know if I can go down that road again"

Wally stared at her and said "Kuki, I only knew you for a day but I feel like I know you my whole life. Don't let me forget"

"Wally, that's so sweet. I never seen you like this"

"well I don't know what I showed you when I remember but-"

Hoagie tapped on the window and motion to his ummm... Crotch. Wally laughed "his balls are freezing" then he turned to Kuki "can we see if this works?" he held it out

Kuki took it and they slowly went in for the kiss hearing hoagie woo and Abby high fiving Nigel. Wally let them and they arrived home

The next day flew by and after school Kuki waited for Wally "glad we talked during geometry"

"we almost got in trouble Wally"

"but we didn't"

Kuki laughed "so now that I've gone over what I already know about you, you now know about me!" sh said perky glad her life is back

Everyone was watching beloved Wally, adored by as many as there are Justin beiber haters watching him swing his arm around the new girl. One girl whispered "I'll give it a month"

They went under a tree and Kuki cuddled by Wally "I'm glad we know each other now, I'm really glad I meet you again" then Kuki kissed Wally but as they broke apart Kuki was fading so she was panicking

She screamed like bloody murder "Wally! What's happening to me!" she was becoming transparent and Wally couldn't grasp her in his hand

Kuki tried to hug Wally of do something, but she couldn't she wad fading more and more until she saw the last of his emerald eyes just panicking with nothing to do... Then white

Kuki's buzzer went off and she whacked it, she said "what the crap!"

She was in her room "it was a dream... But that's what it was last time!" she ran downstairs to see her parents home and she sighed in relief it wasn't no dream

She went out for the bus but it wasn't when she heard her mother yell "have a good 1st day of school!" is when she froze, she dropped her purse "oh... No."

**Okay sorry it's short… needed to get the conflict in. but anyways I was watching operation interviews and it's after operation zero right? I'm pretty sure because they recommisioned numbuh 0 to see nigel go away :'( so anyways wouldn't kuki and wally know by then they liked each other since the kiss in operation zero? O.o that had me thinking! Well I wondered if they intentionally rode together voluntarily in the beginning of operation interviews because… you know…. They knew they loved each other! Confusing? Review! vote on my new poll!**


	4. Continous Loop

**Kuki's POV**  
I started panicking "I'm in a continuous loop... What am I going to do!"

I started freaking out with deep breaths, then someone came up to me "umm are you okay"

I turned to see where the voice came from, it was hoagie "hoagie!"

He looked at me weird "do I know you?"

I forgot, and I didn't know what to do so I just looked at him. He said "look your pretty and all but you're starting to freak me out. I have to catch my bus so-"

"wait!"I yelled "I mean, I'm new here so can you help me out?"

He smiled warmly "sure"

I needed to get this figured out so I just thought all day. Sometimes I even went into the wrong class, classic me. Finally lunch came and hoagie came up to me "heyyyy-" he looked unsure of my name and it just broke my heart a little

"Kuki"

"so you sitting with me, er I mean us?"

I smiled "ya"

As we walked I noticed something different... Missing... Hoagie sat down next to me. A little to close, kind of creeping out

Abby and Wally came by me and smiled "who's this?" asked Abby warmly, she was always so nice

"I'm Kuki" I said while hoagie said "this is Kuki" he went red... Oh god

"I'm Abby and this is Wally" Wally didn't even look away he just stared at me, Abby lightly whacked him "babe, what's up?"

I was as frozen as Wally and went pale "babe?" I said dryly

"oh ya me and Wally are dating" Abby smiled, hoagie rolled his eyes. Of course he would, he like Abby until he saw me...

They sat in front of us and it kind of disgusted me the way they looked at each other, I burned basically

Hoagie turned to me "so Kuki you want to join us after school for rollerskating? I mean it's not really my thing but Abby wanted to do it with Wally for a date and made me go I don't want to be a third wheel"

"sure" I knew I was asking for trouble I had to spy on Wally, just to talk

We talked, Abby and Wally doing romantic things (yuck!), and basically ate, what a exciting day! Not. I saw hoagie leaning against the high school sign and I waved to him, only one question I had to ask

"wheres Nigel?"

He looked at me funny "who?"

"you know bald workaholic?"

Hoagie snickered "no, your funny. I like that"

I rolled my eyes, the last thing I wanted to do was attract him and I was doing it. I was walking alone until I noticed hoagie was waking from a distance, I saw him in the corner of my eye. I turned around "are you going to stalk me or are you going to walk with me?" he brightened up and ran to catch up with me

It was silent until I asked "why don't you like Abby?"

He tripped and fell, tried to hold back my laughter as much as I could. I helped him up with his face all red "what?"

"look, I've seen your jealously. You like her, I know it"

He sighed "that obvious?"

"yap"

"well it started just a few days ago, we felt something missing. We didn't know and Abby just felt depressed. Wally cheered her up while I was away in vacation and before I knew it they were together"

"what about Nigel?"

"who?"

"the kid I was telling you about!"

"I've never met him"

"what..." this is not good, I made Nigel disappear!

"who's this kid?"

"nobody... Anymore" I seemed glum

"hey... Cheer up, your guy will show up"

I giggled "he's just a friend that. Just left" I sighed. But I asked him something "when did you move on?"

"what?"

"Abby!"

"oh..." he went red and rubbed his arm in uneasiness

"well?"

It was silent till he stared straight in my eyes "when I met you"

My heart stopped, I wanted to fall backwards into a holo or something to get away! He came closer and closer and I moved back inch by inch but just not fast enough and he softly kissed me

My eyes went wide in shock and I stepped back "oh! No..." and just ran home, once i got inside I ran to me room to just get away from the world

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**  
How can I be so stupid! She obviously didn't like me like that and I just blew it! It was only her first day and I already creeped her out! What's with me and chicks?

And before I knew it I text Abby "911 please help" suddenly she texted back "what!"

"I kissed Kuki"

"new girl!"

"ya."

"what happened?"

"she ran away"

"well let it sink in and talk to her at the rink. Just to see how she reacts"

"thanks abbs, so how's you and Wally?"

"good, thanks"

"so see you tonight?"

"yap"

**

* * *

**

**Kuki's POV**

Kuki walked in the rink with blaring music with neon lights and disco. She saw Abby coming up to her "hey girl, we're sitting over there. Hoagie's there with Wally"

"hoagie?"

"ya no problem right?"

"well actually-"

"good! See ya!" she wasn't ignorant, which usually meant she had a plan for something and if I wasn't part of it I scared me

I sat down next to Wally and said "hey Wally, we haven't really talked"

He nodded and still froze when he looked at me "what?"

"okay I'm feeling really awkward here so I'm going to go" hoagie as fast as he could went out of there

I looked at what "okay I barely even know you and your staring at me freaky"

He shook his head "sorry it's just when I look at you just some strange memories flood in like I know you and we..."

I came close "what?"

"dated. I know it sounds stupid but I feel like we really connected, like I actually knew you before we met"

I touched his hand and immediately we connected I can swear Wally felt all the memories come back and he looked deep in my eyes "Kuki, i- I'm so sorry I forgot" and we hugged

"that's okay, I can understand" we came close until Abby came in with hoagie

"time to skate!" said hoagie and abby grabbed Wally and skated immediately with him being klutzy, I giggled. Hoagie looked at Wally, my reaction, then took my hand and led me to the middle of the rink

I whispered "what are you doing?"

"skating, duh" and a If I had you by Adam lambert came on and immediately hoagie started skating, no, dancing more really like I've never seen before and the I suddenly realized I was being spun, I almost fell if if wasnt for him catching me

The song ended and he was panting and stared straight in my eyes and brought me up, I laughed out of joy. I really couldn't help it "that was fun, but I think I'm going to sit" he smiled and I clumsily went to the bathroom, I really had to pee! Sitting can wait!

On my way out I ran into Wally "sorry! I'm not very good at this. Oh it's you"

"ya... So Kuki you seemed to have fun. Hoagie's really a catch" and giggled

"be quiet, since you took Abby, hoagie had no choice!"

"well I didn't remember you and one thing led to another and I dont know. I just dont feel it anymore"

"that's good- I mean! Oh crap"

Wally stopped me "that's okay, it's cute when you ramble" and soon we came close again with no interruptions this time

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

I went to booth to get Kuki again and she ended up not being there. So I went to Abby, she's a girl. She'll know!

Abby almost ran into me, she laughed "sorry, so what's up? I heard you call"

"I didn't say that!"

"but I can feel everything" she said creepy, of course she would know

"where's Kuki?"

"I saw her by the bathroom, go over there" she smiled, "thanks" so I skated to the bathroom to see if she came out and I saw something that should never be scene... Wally and Kuki kissing

What do I do! I'm furious! I'm going to punch him, but I dont do that instead I go to Find abby. I don't anything but just pull her toward the sight where she freezes

A tear falls from her face which made me furious. No one, and I mean no one makes Abby cry! I yell "Wally! What the hell are you doing?" once he pulls away from Kuki I punch him

Kuki screams and Wally gets up and a all out fight between us breaks out. I don't even know what I was doing, all I was thinking of was Abby. How could he be with her, how could she like him, how could I be so blind?

Kuki cried and tried to keep Wally back while Abby screamed to keep me back, everyone else just stared. We broke apart and Abby screamed "stop! Okay right now I'm- I'm" she slapped Wally and ran away and I chased after her

**

* * *

**

**kuki's POV**

I kissed wally "are you okay?"

"ya, hell is unleashed now"

"I'm so sorry! I wish this just didn't happen, I wish Abby was okay most importantly"

Wally signed "let's go home, get ready for tomorrow"

I sighed "fine" and once as we walked out the bright light hit me

And woke up again and I sighed, looked at the clock. "great, Abby will unleash hell"

I went out the door to hear "have a good first day of school Hun!" and I fainted

**Yes another loop but just so you guys don't give up on the story I will say that the loop will end soon so just wait okay?**


	5. Final Wishes

**Okay last chapter before I go to California on vacation! And there's a opportunity at the end of the chapter to get a behind the scenes look on my story A Promise Not Willing to Break. But anyways I'm going to California on vacation and I decided to do that and finish this story. You never know on vacation I might even write another story… well I hope you enjoy!**

Kuki woke up in her bed literally freaking out. Her mom came in "Kuki dear! Your awake! Dear, calm down"

"what-how-when-bob saget!" her mom gave her a weird look "who?"

Kuki signed "never mind, I thought I was on my way to school?"

"you were until you fainted, then a girl helped you inside" my mom smiled but deep down I knew that she thought I was crazy

I sat up quickly "who!" my mom pushed me down gently

"I don't really know her name, would you like me to bring her in?"

But just like that I see Abby peeking her head through "thank you for having me stay mrs. Sanban. Abby'd like to meet Kuki but Abby's late for school as it is"

Mrs. Sanban smiled "oh I called the school, it's okay your late. And she just woke up"

"Abby!" I smiled

"does... Abby know you?" she came in

I slapped myself mentally, "stupid" I thought "no but you look like one!" I tried to smile but as everyone can now see in this room I am now labeled nut job

"anyways... I'll let you two talk" my mom left the room

"so your Kuki"

"ya, sorry if you think I'm crazy. I'm really not it's just I've lived this day before and- I am talking crazy" I fell back on my bed

Abby laughed "you know your funny, trust me I've met bigger nuts than you"

"thanks"

"well we should get to school, but take your time. Abby is wanting to miss health as it is"

"why?"

"because today we're putting a condemn on a banana" (I had to do that... I broke it in half and the teacher asked why and I said "lets face it... I'm being more realistic" and the class laughed. Lets just say in some classes I'm the the entertainer)

I couldn't help it but laugh, as we walked out of my room. Lunch came by (c'mon I know your sick of it but let's face it, it's their only time to see each other together) and Abby literally flagged Kuki down, as Kuki sat down she noticed that there was no kid with goggles sitting beside her

"hey by any chance is there a hoagie here?"

Abby asked "the sandwich?"

"no, I mean a kid name. Is there a kid that goes to this school by hoagie gilligan?"

Abby just laughed at my comment "no! But if there is Abby feels bad for the poor sap the is named that!"

Wally sat by and looked funny like he was constipated "Kuki?"

"hello Wally?"

Abby gave us a funny look, I was wanting to leave because of the awkwardness. Abby asked "you two know each other?"

Wally looked at her "no... But at the same time yes"

I didn't say anything, I didn't want to say yes and come off as a stalker but I didn't want to say no and ruin chances of reuniting with Wally. So I quickly changed the subject "how do you two know each other?" I knew it was KND, let's see how they get out of this

Abby said "school" while Wally said "sports" at the same time, then wally said "school" and Abby said "sports"

Abby got real nervous "we did school sports together! That works..." she mumbled

I was prepared to yell "liars!" and burst out laughing but of course I just nodded and went along with it

"so Kuki... You doing anything tonight?" asked Wally, was he asking me out?"

"no, why?"

"it's movie Monday, something me and a group of friends do every Monday" he said

"but it's just going to be us three tonight, unless Kuki isn't going" Abby said and hoped I would be, basically they're like brother and sister. It'd be weird if they kiss... But that didn't stop them last time

So no way i was going to leave those two alone of they have a chance of going together! "sure! Sounds fun"

Wally smirked "awesome" and did on of those Justin beiber hair flips, god it's so cute!

"so see you guys tonight at-?" I asked

"my place" he then grabbed my wrist and wrote his address on my arm and with his number. Great, I already knew where he lives, how am I going to get the ink off huh? Who cares, it'll come off somehow

"and don't be late, Abby don't want to spend anytime with this loser" said Abby sticking her tongue at Wally teasingly

"god, you're so immature" said Wally giving Abby a momentarily noogie

I laughed and hopefully it'll be good tonight, as the bell rings Wally grabs me "I know you from somewhere don't I?"

I say nothing, "you're the girl from the carnival!" I shook my head, he looked at me deep in my eyes "I know that I know you from somewhere... I'll figure it out" and we parted

Tonight finally came and I ran wally's doorbell "hey, Abby just came to. I'll get the movie" he opened the door for me and I gladly walked in to see Abby sitting on the ground reading the nutrition facts of the popcorn

Abby looked up "hey girl! Abby just bored if your wondering" and gave me a heartwarming smile

Wally came back "there's the popcorn! Nearly had a panic attack!" he snatched it from Abby which made her roll her eyes, I giggled at relief.

"nothing going on, thank god" I thought

Wally showed the movie "we're watching night on elm street"

"what!" I screamed, I've seen the 1970's version which wasnt bad the remake was horrible, really scary

"you scared?" asked Abby sitting next to me

"n-no" didn't want to ruin the party, but there was the risk of nightmares

"good, no babies then" said Wally as he put in the tape, I shrank. What if I did say something? What would he think of me?

"besides, if you ever get scared then hold wally's hand" Abby evilly smiled at Wally which made him roll his eyes, what's with everyone and eye rolling?

By the middle of the movie I was eating popcorn like crazy to stop me from screaming. As I was about to grab popcorn some more I hit something hard and looked down to see wally's hand. He whipped away mumbling "sorry"

I ignored it and kept on going, then Abby just gave me bowl. I bet she was scared that I was going to eat her hand, hee hee! A scary part happened, and I mean like SCARY so I flung the bowl having popcorn scatter everywhere... Oh me

Nobody notice, but they will once lights come on, another scary part happened and I jumped hugging Wally. Thank you scary parts!

He looked at me blushing, I swear a smirk would've spread across his face if it wasn't for Abby snickering. I went extra hoping the darkness shielded my face from the redness

I don't know how long we held that position until Abby turned on the light and laughed "look how red you two are! AHHH HAHAHAHAHA!"

We broke apart doing those nervous coughs until Wally looked around... Oh boy. "there's popcorn everywhere! Help me pick it up before the butter sinks in!"

"okay mom" said Abby, it probably already made a stain. I feel so bad!

"I'm serious Abby! My mom sees butter stains in her carpet then no more people at my house"

"I'll get the stains out!" I ran to the kitchen and got the spray and cloth, yes I do know where everything is thank you very much!

I sprayed each spot and scrubbed it, it was my fault after all. I deserve to clean it up, Wally sighed "thanks Kuki"

I smiled "no problem, not the first I've done that" which made me giggle

Abby got up fixing her shirt "I'm using the bathroom, no make out sessions. Abby's not in the mood to scream in disgust"

I didn't know if it was more funny then embarrassing but I just laughed. Once she left Wally just hugged me "ummm Wally? What are you doing?"

"Kuki, don't play dumb. I can't believe you left me again. How long is this going to go on? Until I disappear?"

"let's hope not- wait how did you know?"

"when you jumped onto my lap, just felt the connection you know?"

I kissed him "oh Wally, I wish I never made that dumb wish. I wish I could go back to the fight, I love you for you. And to be honest your protection was cute. Every once in awhile though" Wally hugged me while smirking

"I'll try to cool it. But I will never let you go, no matter what happens"

"I can't believe you remember everything that happened while Abby and the others- just abby don't"

"just doesnt make sense, huh?"

"none what so ever"

"let's just enjoy it, while we can"

Suddenly we see lights through the window and go outside to check it out. But once we do a light blinds me and I scream, not because I'm scared but because I'm losing Wally again

Next moment I'm in the school seeing Roberts nose blood on the floor. And Wally staring at me "Kuki, are we... Back to normal? No more loops?"

I smile with tears ready to come out and just hug Wally and never letting him go "kooks! Can't breath!"

I brak apart "kooks? That's so cute!" and hug him harder

"kooks! You're going to kill me!"

"whoopsie! Sorry!" then I see the best sight yet, Nigel, hoagie and Abby walking together with Nigel saying "you guys ready to go? I'm freezing my nads off!"

I run to hug them "glad to have you back!"

"we've just been outside. Are you guys ready to go now?"

"where we going again?" said Wally

"roller rink, then movie" said hoagie

I swear I almost fainted because Wally held me. "I think I'm going home, I've had enough for today"

I agreed and drove off, now I see that I'm glad to have Wally as my boyfriend. So take that bob saget!

**That's it! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, oh and if you want a behind the scenes look PM me and add me on facebook so once I come back you'll get to see it! So review and add me! oh and dont forget to vote on my new poll!**


End file.
